They'll Never Know
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: They never knew, what could have been. She was sick, he was broken. Tragedy hits home in the Scott house. One-Shot.


Authors Note:

Sorry that I took like, 3 months of hiatus. But after watching tonight's episode of One Tree Hill, it brought me the courage to write about the love story of Lucas and Peyton. Please read and review, and if I get many reviews, there might possible be a sequel. Thank you. –Sarianna

The Wikipedia dictionary describes love as "Any number of emotions, and experiences, related to a sense of strong affection."

If you ask me, strong isn't the word for it.

Try painful, broken, overbearing. The feeling of knowing one day without them, would change you forever. Knowing that you wouldn't be able to wake up in the morning without them. Leaving the curtains closed, because light only reminds you of the way their hair used to shine in the glistening sunlight.

For Lucas and Peyton, love, means tragedy.

They had a love that was so strong; there was no force powerful enough to break it. Not god, not religion, not hate. They wouldn't hate each other. They never had. They were each other's whole heart, their whole life. And nothing could get in the way.

But this.

This baby. This tiny, baby girl inside of Peyton Scott. She was part of her, and part of him. But she knew if she had this beautiful baby girl, it could kill her. But it already had inside. Peyton Scott was already dead inside. Always had been. Since she was seven, and her mother was late picking her up from school. Everything she did, always ended in tragedy. Lucas assured her otherwise, but Jake, Ellie, Her Mom, Jimmy. Everything. She blamed herself.

Lucas Scott was the only one that was always there for her, besides Brooke Davis. Lucas Scott always held her close, and promised her the best, and he prayed for the curse that had been put on Peyton to be gone away, and to be inflicted on him. He would have done anything for her. He would have died for her. She had wrapped her hands around his heart and squeezed it full of angst and pain, and he would have done anything just to bring her home and tell her it would all be okay, it always was in the end right? But not now. Now was different. Different then high school, collage, Los Angeles.

Peyton Scott was carrying his baby. And this baby, could kill the only thing he ever held onto and never let go of. Her.

He let her go, and he could never forget it.

The baby crying, the line going flat, his screaming.

"_Peyton!" _

She couldn't hear him, he knew that. And even days after little Anna Elizabeth had been born, he would lie by Peyton's beside, where she had cried and whimpered in pain, and shut his eyes tightly, and try to remember the good times that were shared.

Then he realized, the memories of her meant absolutely nothing. He couldn't do this alone. He needed Peyton. His heart had been cut out with her knife and put in her hollow grave. Even looking at little Anna gave him no happiness.

"_Lucas!" _

I can't do this.

"_I'll always love you." _

I need you.

"_It doesn't matter, cause I'm gonna love you forever Lucas Scott." _

She's my true love.

"_Please stay." _

My whole heart.

"_I'm in love with you Lucas Scott" _

Please don't throw that away..

"_Nothing will happen to you, I promise." _

He looked her in the eyes at her funeral, his black tuxedo used to glisten; now it was dull. His hair was shiny but he was not well groomed. How could he be? He just lost everything.

He took her hand and recited,

"_I will never let you fall; I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me in heaven." _

Their wedding vows.

And then he dropped to the ground, when he remembered her beautiful green eyes, and the way they were always full of curiosity.

He had begged for nights for god not to let her go, not to let her slip away. But she had.

Days grew longer, nights grew shorter.

She was his everything.

Peyton Scott was Lucas's everything.

She was all he needed, all he wanted.

She was just, everything.

Now she's gone.

Authors Note:

I know that sucked, im sorry. Plus it is covered in song lyrics because I didn't feel like writing too much. Just wanted to keep up I guess. So, I have a question for you! Most of you know, I am a HUGE Jeyton fan, but who can guess my favorite Jeyton scene? If you get it right, ill write a fanfiction of your choice, in your honor for One Tree Hill.

Please R&R

Thank you.

-Sarianna


End file.
